Falling into Wonderland Mad Hatter Story
by ddspeed2000
Summary: Two sisters fall into wonderland, one landing at the red castle while the other lands in the white castle. Another separated story with a friend this is my side. Mad HatterXOC. I am no longer updating this story since no one is reading it, if in time the story gets longer I might come back and finish it but now its incomplete and will not be updated anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Dani stood outside the house with her arms crossed and looked around at the gardens looking for Ria who wondered off yet again into the maze people called a garden. After a few minutes she gave up by tossing her hands into the air and gave a deep sigh as she walked into the maze while tying her long brown hair into a ponytail so it wouldn't get caught in the over grown branches.

She picked up the bottom of her annoying long dress and walked around the maze running into a dead end at every turn get more irrated the further she got into the maze. It felt like hours of being in the maze before she pushed her way out of the maze through the thick branches cutting the bottom of her dress. She looked down at her dress and shrugged while walking away, she never liked wearing dresses but it was "dress code".

She wondered away from the maze looking at the old, decay back of the garden that nobody had touched in years. She hummed to herself till she heard a faint scream and looked down at a path with white and red roses at the beginning of it. She raises an eye brow and walked down the path till coming up to the tree and looked down the hole and rolled her eyes. She was highly sure she knew where Ria was and took a deep breath before jumping into the hole.

A racket in the kitchen roused the snoozing Hatter. He jumped in his chair, nearly falling out of it in his surprise.

"You damn Hare, what have I told you about throwing things!" He shouted, his face getting an odd lighting, and his eyes turning orange. He had not slept well in the past few days. With the war brewing, he was desperately trying to think of anything he could do. As a hatter, however, he was pathetically under qualified for any task of war. He supposed he could adorn the arm with fashionable hats. The very thought brought him out of his foul mood and put an amused grin on his lips.

Though he assumed it was just the March hare in the kitchen, Hatter went to investigate anyways. He could go for a fresh baked slice of bread, anyways. What he saw, however, was far from the Hare, or any animal of the sort."Hello..." He said awkwardly, looking down at the girl as if he had never seen a human before. "Do you have any bread?"

Dani fell from the hole watching all the different things fly past like clocks and maybe even a piano if it was even possible. She hit the ground and landed on a white tile floor in a plain white room. She hated white, its was too plain. This place defiantly needed some sort of color on the walls and ceiling.

She sat up and rubbed the back of her head and looked over at a man wearing a strangely colored outfit and gave him a strange yet irritated look for his stupid question. "Do I look like I have any fucking bread." She snapped and stumbled up while holding her side and looked around the room then look back at him. "Nice hat." She said limping past him, her first priority was to find her sister who, knowing her will exploring this place and figure out how to get the hell out of here.

Though he didn't know what her swear meant, her tone of voice clearly said she was annoyed. Hatter looked hurt for a moment, but instantly cheered up at her compliment.

"Thank you, it is one of my best pieces of work." He grinned and took the hat off, as if to admire its beauty. "You would look pretty with a hat. I can make you one, if you wish." as he placed his hat back on, he noticed her limp. "You're hurt."

She looked around the next room then looked out a window at the inside wall of the Castle. "Um maybe later have you seen a blond girl around here?" She said looking back at him while taking her hand off her side. "She uh fell into the hole before me, I wouldn't be surprised if she's running around here exploring things." She still couldn't put together how falling down the hole could lead her to end up here in this place. "Where am I?" Dani says looking at him.

"A blonde girl? Yes, of course." He grinned happily, and without any further words, turned on his heels to leave the kitchen. He asked no questions about how she got here, or who she was.

"What a pretty girl." A wispy voice said from behind Dani, and suddenly Chesh appeared, grinning widely.

"Leave her Chesh. She is here looking for the 'blonde girl'." Hatter said, not bothering to look back. Chesh looked confused for a second, then laughed slowly and vanished.

Dani blinked in confused at the cat and watched it appear and disappear in thin air. "Um...thank you?" She said rubbing the back of her head then looked at her hand to see if there was any blood. "Yep, defiantly not in England anymore." She mumbled while walking after him still looking around at all the white statues and walls of the Castle. "So uh what did you say your name was?" She says looking back at him.

"Name?" He paused, looking off at nothing. No one had ever asked for his name. Everyone just assumed he was called Hatter, as that is what he was.

"You can call me Hatter." He smiled pleasantly back at Dani, as if she were just a child. "Do you have a... name?" It was almost as if the word was unknown to him.

"Hatter?...Well that is an interested name Mr. Hatter, and yes I do also have a name. Its Dani." She says giving him a weird look then looks up at his hat. "The Hat maker is called Hatter, that strangely makes sense." She says looking out the window at all the white trees. "Why is it so white here, hasn't anyone heard of color? Even a little color would brighten this place up its almost bumming me out."

"It is white because it is pure." He grinned. "White is the color of doves, of pearls, of fresh fallen snow." He seemed to fall into a peaceful trance-like state. "White is the opposite of red." He added, expecting her to understand.

She looked around becoming very confused and looked down at her red and black dress and looked back up at him. "So...red is evil then to you, so that makes me evil then because I wear red right?" She said rubbing the temples of her head trying to understand his strange logic. This entire place was strange to her and it was giving her a headache.

"Oh, red is a beautiful color. I like to put it on hats. It is the queen of hearts that is evil." All the while he seemed quite happy. "Perhaps it is best if we find you some new clothes. I can make you a hat!" As if that would be a decent substitute for clothing.

"Queen of hearts?...Right...Well like I said I need to find my sister first before I do anything like change my clothes...unless you have any pants. I know women aren't supposed to wear pants but you try running around in a dress it's not easy." She says.

"Sister?" He repeated and stopped walking to look at her in confusion. "Were you not talking about the White Queen?"

"There must be another one in Underland." Chesh said as he appeared again, this time floating close to Hatter's shoulder.

"Yes..." He went distant again, thinking hard. "We will have to find her."

Dani's eye twitched in anger then slammed her palm to her forehead. "I don't have time for this, my sister is wondering around in a strange place, I need to find her and take her home." She says walking past both of them and out 2 big doors to a white tree garden. She looked past the giant white gate to the dead empty fields and sighed heavily. "I need to tie myself to Ria one of these days."

Chesh and Hatter looked at each other, then both followed Dani outside.

"You will not get very far." He murmured, his cheerful manner finally dissipating. "If you wish to travel, I suggest you bring me with you. I know this land better than most, and it can be very dangerous for a young woman."

She looked back at him and wanted to snap at him but he was right and her sister comes before her pride. "Fine you both can come, you because you know this place." She says pointing to Hatter, "And you."She says pointing to Chester."Because you are also very pretty my good sir and you can talk so that good enough for me." If she was going to stay in this crazy place she might as well talk crazy to a talking floating cat.

Chesh grinned and floated over to Dani, wrapping his tail around her neck as he 'rested' on her shoulders. "I like her." He told Hatter. "Can we keep her?"

"I believe that is a question for the girl." Hatter said as he turned toward a building to the side of the castle. He came back a few minutes later, leading two pure white horses.

Dani looks over at Chesh and smirks while scratching under his chin then looks up at the two horses. "Of course, cause riding horses in a dress is so easy." She says sarcastically while walking up to one of the horses and petting its neck. "He is very pretty though." She says running her hand down his back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I cannot imagine that it would be. You must be very skilled at riding." hatter said, not catching the sarcasm. Chesh grinned and purred as she scratched him, then rolled onto his back and stretched out, silently telling her to scratch his belly too.

Dani gave him a strange look, he talked a lot different than people back in England. She glanced over at Chesh and smiled while scratching under his belly then hopping onto the horse riding on one side. "Ok Hatter, you lead the way. No funny business or else." She says looking over at him.

"Funny? I am nothing but serious." He said, actually looking confused.

"You will be surprised what he finds funny." Chesh explained, and as if on cue, Hatter let out a laugh as a butterfly flew past his face. He forgot about the horses and Dani for a moment as he snatched out a hand to catch it.

"You would make a beautiful hat." He said to the butterfly, cradling it in his hands.

Dani's eyes go wide as she looks over at Chesh and mouths "what the fuck?" while looking back at the Hatter."Hey! Focus! We have a mission to do you can make hats later. First we find my sister and make sure she's safe. And not in some crazy person's house or whatever you people have here."

"No one is crazy." Hatter said, but didn't bother to go into details. He just went over to his horse, awkwardly mounted, and then looked at Chesh. "Where are we going?"

"To find the blond girl." Chesh chuckled.

"Where is she?"

"She can be anywhere."

"Oh... Okay, let's go then." He grinned cheerfully and nudged his horse into a trot. The way he rode made him look like he would fall from the saddle at any moment.

Dani bit her lip trying to hold her tongue from saying something rude and followed behind watching him carefully. He was the strangest man she had ever met. One minute he knew anything the next he acted like a child. She had never seen someone act like that before in her life. "He is a bit strange isn't he?"

"Don't mind the Hatter." Chesh chuckled as he floated to rest on the horse's neck. "He is very sweet... Strange, but aren't we all?" His grin grew, then he disappeared again. "I will see you later... Or you will see me." His voice drifted from somewhere.

Dani stares at Chesh then watches him disappear then glances around. "My sister must be loving this place." She says riding up next to the Hatter. "So Hatter are there things out here I should watch out for or not touch?" She says looking over at him.

"Everything." Hatter said. "Nothing is as it should be." He turned to smile back at Dani. "But I know a lovely place to have a tea party. Would you like some tea?"

"Um...sure why not I could use a drink ." Dani says looking around at the dead plants and broken down trees everywhere. "Am I aloud to ask what happen here?" She asks looking over at him.

Hatter's face suddenly dropped, the smile fading and his gaze going distant. "No... I don't think that is a good idea." He said softly. "You do not want to know."

Dani stared at him watching his face change and grabbed his hand. "Sorry I shouldn't have brought it up, just forget I asked." She says pulling her hand away quickly and starts riding a head of him.

Hatter gave her a weak smile, but didn't say anything. After a few seconds, he turned onto a large trail, dead trees on either side with branches that swooped down, as if to grab them. At one point Chesh re-emerged on one of those branches, then vanished again.

Dani look down the trail then at all the dead trees now missing the colorful garden at home This place had no color and gave off a sad, miserable feeling.

A few more minutes and the trees cleared. A head of them was a long, rickety looking table, with several table cloths covering it, along with a multitude of different dishes. Chesh was already seated in one of the chairs, right next to a big one at the head of the table. He turned to them and gave them a wide grin.

"Took you longer than expected." Hatter laughed once and dismounted from his horse to go sit in his seat. "Where is the tea?"

"I thought you would have brought it." Chesh said, a disappointed look on his face as he looked into a grimy tea cup.

"Oh!" Hatter said and pulled something from his pocket. It was a box full of tea leaves.

Dani smiled and waved to Chesh before sliding off her horse while rubbing its neck then walks over to the table looking at all the different cups and plates. She pulls out a chair and sits across from Chesh while watching the Hatter pulls out a box from his pocket.

"A tea party!" a small voice said in excitement, and a few seconds later, a small white mouse jumped onto the table. He scurried across until he found his seat of stacked books, then plopped down and grinned in excitement at Hatter, who was staring at a tea pot, waiting for the tea leaves to steep.

Dani blinked as she watched the mouse run across the table and take a seat. She then reached back and rubbed the back of her head with her hand looking around the table. There were different sorts and sizes of cups and tea pots among with plates and broken glass.

After some pointless chatter among the other 'party guests', Hatter looking into the tea pot, grinned, and began serving it. Chesh took one of the small cups, the mouse an even smaller one. He placed the cleanest one before Dani with an almost sane smile.

"Where is the march Hare?" Hatter asked and looked around.

"I believe he is still with our Queen."

"Oh... Good."

Dani looked at the cup then at the Hatter and gave a small smile before taking a sip.

"This is strangely delicious, I'm afraid to ask what's in it." She says taking another sip of the tea while taking the lids off of random tea pots and looking inside them.

"Yes, I suggest you just drink." Cheshire grinned as he plopped two sugar cubes into his tea and swirled it around. "I don't think Hatter even knows what is in it anymore."

"Don't worry, none of us have ever become sick." The white mouse chirped and took a sip from his tiny tea cup.

"Well that's good as long as I don't get sick that's all I can ask." Dani says finishing her cup of tea then looks over at the Hatter taking in his outfit. "So Hatter, if you make hats for everyone how come you're the only one that wears one?"

Hatter's eyes widened at the thought, and tilted his head to one side as he thought. "I don't make hats anymore..." He said softly. "No one wears hats anymore..."

Dani looked at him and started to frown. "If you want, you can make me a hat and I'll wear it for you after we find my sister, you could also make her a hat. She can wear anything and make it look good." She says trying to lighten up his mood.

Hatter lightened up and grinned at Dani. "I can make you a big floppy hat. You would look good in a big floppy hat."

"I think she would look better in a small hat... with one of those see through veils." Chesh said as he gazed at Dani, head resting on one of his paws.

"No, no, something more fitted." The white mouse insisted.

"So we're all agreed on the big floppy hat then." Hatter said, followed by nods from Chesh and the white mouse.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter and story is now dedicated to _aireagle92_ who was so nice to favorite and review my story. It might take awhile to update next because the next chapter is no where long enough to be uploaded so when I get the time to make it longer I will update as soon as I can.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Dani looks around at everyone arguing about what hat to make and smiled. "You can make all 3 for me so I can have a variety of hats to wear every day." She says looking over at the Hatter with a smile on her face.

Hatter hesitated, then returned the smile. "A different hat every day... What a peculiar girl." He fingered the rim of his own hat, his gaze going distant.

"Hatter... Perhaps the girl would like the find the blonde one now." Chesh said gently, snapping Hatter out of his thoughts. He blinked a couple times, then smiled again and stood up.

Dani looked over at Chesh and smiled while standing up while brushing off her dress. "Yes, we do have to wonder around and find my sister, knowing her she could be anyway. Always out going and exploring different places."

"You arrived in the white queen's palace... do you think..." Hatter trailed off.

"There is a possibility." Chesh nodded.

"But it's dangerous." The white mouse piped up.

"But it would be morally correct to get her." Hatter nodded.

"I suppose sacrificing yourself for someone you do not know could be considered morally correct..." Chesh said slowly.

Dani looked around confused from each person watching them have an inside conversation. "Um look if you guys are finished we really need to go." She says standing up and walking over to her horse.

"Ah, yes, yes. Let's go then." Hatter nodded, though looked a little worried.

"Good bye." Chesh grinned, then vanished.

The white mouse lifted a shaky hand to take a sip of his tea, but the liquid sloshed out of the cup before it could made it to his mouth. With a small cry, he dropped the cup and dashed from the table.

"Looks like it's just us." Hatter murmured as he walked toward his horse.

Dani looked over at him with a weird look while climbing up on her horse. "Look I can go on my own from here if you're scared to go. You obviously are worried about something and don't want to go and I don't want to force you to take me, I am stronger then I look." She says walking past him.

Hatter gave her a small smile. "I will have to lead you there either way. I might as well make the whole journey. Now come on, we might not have much time." For a moment, he actually sounded sane, then he turned his horse and heeled it into a gallop, away from the table.

"Wait not much time? What do you mean by that?" Dani said shocked and confused before riding after him trying to keep up with him now more determined than ever to find her sister before something bad happened to her.

"I don't know..." Hatter said softly. "It depends on if I am right... I hope I am not." He gave her a small smile, as if to cheer her up.

Dani gave him a worried strange look that came out like a glare then looked down and sighed out loud. "I'm starting to hate this place." She says riding forward as she rubs her forehead now starting to worry more about her sister.

"Now why is that? It's a beautiful place full of wondrous things." Hatter smiled and looked around, as if seeing beautiful and colorful plants. "

Dani stared at him with a worried look on her face. This guy must have been bipolar and needed some major mental help if he thought this dead waste land was beautiful, she thought looking around at nothing. "You're quite strange you know that?"

"Thank you, so are you." He said with a small bow of his head, as if he had just given and received a compliment. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

She blinks at that remark and looks around slightly confused. "Um, thank you?" She guessed knowing this man was off his rocker although to him and everyone else it was a normal behavior. "I'm just confused on why this place is so bad, why do you stay? Why not leave to a better place or try to fix whatever happened here that's all. I'm curious."

"We are trying to fix it." He corrected her. "It is just... Slow." He frowned and glanced back in the direction they had come from. "The Red queen's army is very large, and she has a weapon we cannot defeat."

Dani nods her head understanding that was can take a very long time to finish. "We just got out of a war ourselves so I understand that was takes long." She says looking over at him. "You know if you ever go into battle and need extra man power I would volunteer to help. Nobody should go to war."

Hatter gave her a funny look, then laughed. "You have woman power, not man power... Unless you really are a man." He looked her over, looking like he was confused now.

Dani glares at him as her anger beings to boil inside her. "How dare you? I'll have you know that just because I am a women does not mean I can't fight like a man. From what I can tell, men can't fight in this war since this land is dead and you are losing, maybe you need a women to fight in this war to save whoever is left." She says walking past him as she grips the reins tightly in her hands.

Hatter winced, actually looking frightened. "I did not mean to say you can not fight. But you said manpower... you are not a man. I never said anything against womanpower."

Dani's eye twitched before calming down and stop the horse while rubbing her hands together. "Wow, you actually took that literally, I did not know that you took everything so literal I apologize for yelling and loosing my temper." She says looking over at him.

"Oh! Was it a riddle?" Hatter smiled happily. "I love riddles. What was the question again?"

Dani blinked, stumped and had no clue on how to respond to this man. "Um...Where can I find the red castle to find my sister?"

"We're almost there. Just an hours ride." He said, and slowly his smile faded. "How do you plan on getting her out?"

"Well I guess we will see when we get there and I can get a good look at the place." She says hiding ahead. "I would make a plan but everything in this place is...different it probably wouldn't work."

"Oh no one can get in or out without the Queen knowing." Hatter shook his head. "Not unless you have very good vanishing skills."

As if on cue, a wide grin appeared next to Dani, though the rest of the Cheshire Cat remained hidden.

Dani looked over and smiled at him. "Well if we could find a way inside to see if she has my sister i'm sure we can find a way in and out before anyone got hurt. How hard could it really be?"

"She has a ten foot wall around her whole castle grounds, and the gate is guarded by two dozen soldiers." Hatter said solemnly. "The only way to get in is to please her, but then there is no way out."

"Please, it sounds to me like without her army she is nothing. You get me alone with her and I'll take her down in a heartbeat." She says waving her hand slightly to the side.

"But she is never without her army." Hatter protested. "She is always surrounded by guards. Especially her personal body guard. You will never get close enough to her."

"Well I don't see you coming up with any better ideas so I guess we are going with mine." She says hiding off towards the red castle, trying to think of her plan step by step and a backup plan just in case anything goes down.

"But you will get caught." Hatter protested as he hurried to catch up with her. "The only way to get in is to look abnormal. Right now you look as normal as me or the White Queen."

Dani looked back over at him then took a second to really look at him and his outfit. If he was considered to be normal looking then what could the Red Queen possibly look like? "So you're saying that I have to look weird in order to get in?"

"Look weird, act weird, or have some sever disorder. Anything to make you ab-normal." Hatter nodded. "How you are right now just won't do."

"That is weird cause I always thought I was different and not normal." She says looking down at herself. "Look weird..." She says tapping her finger on her chin then snaps her fingers. "I need Chesh."

The second she snapped her fingers, Chesh appeared, still grinning."What can I do for the lovely lady?" He purred.

Dani looked over at him and smiled." You spoil me, I need to look abnormal to get into the red castle so I need you to someone give me your tail and ears since you can fade and control what parts of your body shows."

"How adorable." Chesh grinned, then moved so he was curled up on top of her head, then faded until only his ears showed, and his tail swished lazily down near her bottom. "There, now you look weird." Hatter smiled happily.

Dani looked up at her head then behind her at the tail and giggled while having a giant smile on her face. "Yay... what a great idea. I may never leave." She says before riding off towards the red castle. "Hope sis is having as much fun as me."

Hatter's smile faded slightly, but he was wise enough to stay silent about that. "It shouldn't be too far away now... I will have to leave you before we get there. I cannot risk being seen by the guards."

Dani looked back at him and made her smile fade and she controlled her excitement. "That is a good idea; I don't want you to get caught." She says nodding her head slightly while looking forward as the red castle came into view.

Hatter pulled his horse to a stop and looked down at the castle. "Well... Good luck." He told her, giving her a tiny smile of encouragement.

Dani gave a nervous smile back and got off the horse and walked up to the castle while looking around at the large walls and the giant metal red door before pushing the door open and walking into the castle. She gulped slightly while looking at the card guards.

The guards were too surprised to do anything at first. It was rare for anyone to willingly walk into the castle. Finally one stepped forward and lowered its spear toward her chest."Who are you and what are you doing here?" It said in a metallic voice.

Dani freaked a bit while putting her hands as she turned pale." Um...I'm here to see the Red Queen?" She said in a nervous voice while looking the guards up and down. They were metal cards, she was not told that or she would have brought a weapon in with her. She inched around them while walking backwards into the main room where the Queen was.

The guards hesitated, and then began to follow her like an escort. Once in the room, they bowed slightly to the queen and pulled back to let Dani continue on alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dani turns around and stops while looking around at the giant room then looked down and blinked when she saw her sister and growled now turning into protective mood. She looks up at the tall guy with the scar on his face and starts walking towards him now really wishing she had a weapon with her.

"She's blind?" The Queen asked confused as if she had never heard that before while looking up and watching a cat girl walk in with the guards. She blinked now really confused as Stayne looked up at her then turn around shocked at what he saw. "What on earth?" He says taking a few steps towards her.

Ria noticed their looks and turned to see what had caught their attention. "Dani?" She breathed, recognizing her sister despite the cat ears and tail. Too late she realized her mistake. She shouldn't have been able to see her sister, which was the point of pretending to be blind so she could stay at the Red Castle and not stand out.

The guards watcher her, until once realized her intentions were not good. It stepped forward to block her path, spear held firmly in both hands and ready for use.

The Red Queen looked down at the girl on the floor as her face began to get red in anger. "You said she was blind, Stayne you lied to me!" She yells as Stayne looks over at her then down at Ria while the red Queen stomps her foot. "Throw both of them in the dungeon and cut off their heads tomorrow!" She yells louder.

"Off with my head? I don't think so fat head." Dani says pushing over one of the red guards while running past the other one towards her sister. She looks up at the tall man who was standing next to Ria deciding rather to take him on or just grab her sister and run like hell.

"What?" Ria gasped and spun around to stare at the red queen. "We haven't done anything! Why do you want to kill us?" She turned back to her sister when she pushed past the guard. "Wait, Dani, don't..." She trailed off, realizing it was too late. Now that her sister had insulted the queen and all but attacked a guard, there was no chance of bargaining.

The guard that Dani had pushed fall down, knocking over at least two more guards. The one downside to being a metal card was that their balance was terrible. Only one remained standing, who ran forward to spear its spear against Dani's back, silently warning her not to do anything.

Stayne looked over at the Red Queen now regretting not hiding Ria before coming back to the castle."My queen please reconsider her decision, these girls have not done anything." He says just as he hears Dani insult the queen. "Ok well this one hasn't done anything, let her live" He says motioning to Ria.

Dani came to a halt when she felt the spear end against her back. "Crap." She mumbled as more guards rush into the room while putting chains on her. "No! They both lose their heads! Do you want to lose yours as well!" The Red Queen yells at Stayne as her face turns a brighter red then her hair.

Ria paled as her last hope failed. She felt the chains clamp around her own wrists, and with a rough tug, one of the guards pulled her to her feet.

"Move." It said firmly, giving her a push toward the door. The one with its spear against Dani's back did the same until they were down in the dungeons and in a cell.

"Why did you have to say that?" Ria snapped when the guards were gone. "Don't you think before you speak?"

"How the hell was I suppose to know that A) she had an enormous head and B) she cuts off people's heads!" Dani yells back struggling in her chains.

"Its not like there is a sign that says "Hey big headed queen cuts off other people's heads." or something like that! Besides I have a plan."

She says looking up at her head."Chesh do you think you can find the keys or something to get these chains off?"

"She's the damn queen! What did you expect?" Ria shouted back, then screamed as Chesh suddenly appeared.

"No need to fight, girls." He said calmly as he began floating around them. "Before I leave, why don't you make up. If we get out of here shouting, you'll be caught within moments."

"Well there's a White Queen and she doesn't cut off people's head! She's nice from what I heard!" Dani says crossing her arms like a stubborn child.

"I'm not getting caught again; I'm getting the hell out of here. The Mad Hatter still owes me a hat."

"And there's a war! If the White Queen is the good one, who do you think this one is? Of course she's going to be the evil one!"

"Now now girls, I suggest you lower your voices, or you might attract the guards." Chesh said gently, but it seemed they were ignoring him.

"That doesn't automatically mean she cuts off people's heads! She might just turn them into slaves or something, I don't know!" She yells acting more like a child as she stands up and walks over to the bars shaking them angrily.

"I wish Hatter was here..." she mumbles.

"Oh, so you don't care about being a slave, just as long as you can insult her once." Ria rolled her eyes and went to go sit down in the corner of the cell.

"Hatter would be of no help here." Chesh said softly as he floated between the bars. "I can go get the keys, but what is in it for me?"

"No but it would still be nice if he was here." Dani says looking up at Chesh. "What do you want gorgeous, we don't have anything at least not in this world. Which I still don't know where the hell we are."

She says letting out a defeated sigh. "So not part of the plan."

"You think I'm gorgeous?" Chesh grinned and began smoothing down his fur on his chest and head. "Well you certainly know how to flatter a cat." He swooped in close to her face and batted his eyes a few times before swinging away again.

"I'll find you those keys." And with that, he vanished from the cell.

"Of course I think your gorgeous have you looked in a mirror?" Dani asks with a slight chuckle then blushes slightly when he got in close to her face then blinked when he vanished.

"So who was the really tall, scary guy checkin' you out?" She asks turning to Ria.

"He wasn't checking me out." Ria scowled. "He hates me. He thinks I am a burden, and he was handing me off to the queen for her to deal with." She sighed and gave her sister an apologetic look.

"They would have chopped my head off, even if you didn't come and insult her. I'm just sorry that you got into this mess too."

"That's not what I saw from my end." Dani says with a shrug as she walks over to her and sits down next to her.

"Look you don't have to apologize it's not like you fell into this world on purpose. We both somehow got here by accident and now we just need to think of a plan to escape this place and find a way back. Which we will." she says patting her hand.

"But we don't even know where we are." She complained. "And now we're stuck in the dungeons of an insane queen who plans to have our heads chopped off... Dani, do you think we're dreaming?"

It wouldn't be the first time she had a dream where her life was in danger. But they were never this clear, and by this point she would have woken up.

"That doesn't mean that we give up and let that crazy bitch take our heads. We will get out of this just trust me." She says trying to reassure her.

"If this was a dream then I would have brought the Hatter with me and technology if we were couldn't we just think of being out of this place and be gone already? Like Magical keys appear in my hand." She says holding her hand out.

Ria stared at her sisters hands for a moment, and out of nowhere dropped a ring of keys, followed shortly by Chesh.

"Now, how do you plan on getting through the dozen guards at the top of the stairs?" He asked.

"I'm magic!" She yells with excitement then frowns when Chesh appears.

"Damn it I am going crazy." she says standing up while brushing her dress off then pulls Ria up. "Easy push them over like dominoes and run like hell." She says taking the keys over to the door and unlocking it.

"And the dogs?" Chesh asked as he floated through the door again. "Or that man who had an interest in this young lady here." He grinned at Ria.

"He has no interest in me." She scowled. "But he's right, Dani. There are more than just those guards here."

"Dogs? I didn't see any when I walked in." Dani says looking around then taps her finger on her chin. "Well maybe you could distract the dogs for us and lead Ria's boyfriend to the other end of the castle while we escape." She says looking at Chesh.

"Darling, I am invisible, not invincible." Chesh said bluntly, his smile turning into a frown. "I can smell the dogs, and they can smell me. Besides, they are smarter than you think."

"The animals talk." Ria nodded. "They are definitely smarter than the animals back home."

"But I will see what I can do. Young lady, did the tall man touch you at all?" Chesh asked Ria.

She blushed deeply and quickly shook her head. "I told you, nothing is going on between us."

"I mean, will he have your scent on him."

"Oh... Yes, maybe. He tied me up and made me ride in front of him on his horse."

"Good, good. Maybe this will work then."

Dani makes a face and throws her hands up in defeat as she listens to them rant back and forth.

"Wait, what's the big if he touches my sister which will end up with me cutting his hands off?" She says not catching on but still missing the Hatter more and more. 

"The dogs will not chase me forever. Not unless they catch your sister's scent. If I lead them toward the large man, then they might believe she is with him, and therefore distract him while you two escape." Chesh explained slowly.

"But if we stay here chatting all day, someone will notice their keys are gone. So let's get going." Ria insisted as she left the cell and began to walk in the direction they had come from.

"Ok ok lets go before we lose our heads." Dani says following behind her sister but stops and grabs a metal spear just in case.

"I'm stealing this." she says proudly while putting the keys in her pocket. You can never be too careful in this crazy place. "Guess we should have told the Hatter to wait outside for us." 

"I'm sure he will be waiting." Chesh said before vanishing again.

She girls walked down a long, narrow hallway, then turned a corner, nearly crashing into a pair of guards. Ria stumbled back in shock, but the guards seemed just as astonished that the two girls had gotten out.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is dedicated to trickstersink who was nice enough to add my story to her favorites. Like I said before, I don't know when I can upload ever chapter but when I think one if long enough I will upload.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"Of course he will and we'll be ready." Dani says following behind her sister.

When Ria stumbles into a pair of guards Dani holds her spear sideways and runs into them pushing them over like before.

"It's time to put this plan to the test." She says grabbing Ria's hand and running down the hallway before the rest of the guards are alarmed.

She stumbled after her sister, trying to get her proper footing after nearly crashing into the guards.

She saw Chesh appear at the end of the hall, then vanish again moments before they got to him. They burst out of the dungeons and into a large but plain hallway.

At one end there was a wall with a small window, and the other end had a pair of guards marching around.

Dani came to a sliding stop when she almost ran into Chesh before he disappeared and looked around for an exit.

She looked over at all the guards that were at the one end and then looked over at the small window. "Hope you haven't gained any weight since we've been here." She says running over to the small window hoping it was big enough to fit through but not too high to jump from.

"But the castle is surrounded by a moat. And I could have sworn I saw heads floating in the water." Ria protested, but followed her sister toward the window anyway.

It ended up opening into a courtyard, with a deep, black well-like structure in the middle. Right beside it was a stone, with a sickening red stain to it. "It looks like we're on the second floor. It's either jump here or try our luck with the guards."

"Heads? What is wrong with this woman?" Dani says looking back at her shocked then runs up to the window and stops while looking down out the window.

"Well shit...this plan isn't going so well." She says looking around then back at the guards. "If too many guards don't pop up we can take them and try another hall way since the landing of the jump might do more bad then good."

"Sounds like as a good a plan as any." Ria nodded as she turned in the direction of the guards. "These guys aren't very good anyway. Worst guards I've ever seen."

"I know right? And extremely loud when they are running down a hallway."

Dani says turning around and runs towards the guards with her spear sideways and knocks down the two guards then looks down another hallway with more guards coming around the corner.

Ria giggled and followed her sister into the guards. As soon as they were down, she grabbed one of their spears and turned to ram it into the two more guards coming for them.

They wobbled for a second, and then toppled over. Once on their backs, they squirmed around like turtles.

"Look how cute they are when they struggle to get up." Dani says poking one of them with the end of her spear.

"If there weren't trying to cut our heads off I'd bring one home with us." She says running down the hall to a locked door trying to open it.

"Give anything for some back up." She says letting the door go as it opens from the other side with Stayne standing in the door way.

Ria laughed and glanced back at the guards. One of them had managed to roll onto his stomach, but his arms were too short to get up onto his feet.

"Kind of remind me of-" She broke off as soon as she saw Stayne, and with a yelp of shock, she grabbed Dani's arm to pull her away from him.

"Wait I'm here to help!" Stayne says rushing forward and steps in front of tem blocking their path.

"You don't want to go that way it leads outside to the beast." He says looking out a window and pointing down to a large dog house.

"Follow me and I will get you out of here."

Ria scowled up at him and refused to move. "How do we know we can trust you? You haven't been very willing to help us before." She replied bitterly.

"Yeah I still have to kick your ass for putting your hands on my sister." Dani says holding the spear to his chest.

"We don't have time to argue if you go down that hallway and run out that door you will be trapped between the beast outside and the guards. If I didn't want to help then why would I stop you from going out there?" He says looking down the hall as more guards increase in numbers.

"Maybe that's not the way out, and you're just leading us to the Queen." Ria spat. "Now answer my question; why do you want to help all of a sudden?"

Dani looked down at the hallway at the guards then back at them. "Guys we really don't have time to argue so if we can just go..."

"If I were leading you to the Queen then why would I keep you here in this hallway and instead of dragging you to her?" He says losing his patience.

"I don't know." Ria snapped, her gaze never leading Stayne. "I just find it hard to trust you now."

Finally she glanced at the guards. "Fine, lead the way. But the second you do anything suspicious, Dani and I will use these spears."

"Would you two stop acting like an old married couple!" Dani says holding her sear up as the guards come in closer on them.

"Fine." He says pushing them through the door then locks it from the inside and puts a blockage in front of the door to slow down the guards.

Ria scowled at Dani, but didn't have time to respond before she was pushed into the room.

"Are you going to answer my question?" She insisted once the door was locked and barricaded. "Why the hell did you change your mind?"

"Oh my god guys who cares let's go!" Dani says getting annoyed at their bickering running down the hallway not waiting for more guards to show up.

Stayne looks over at her and sighs."No point in telling you if we don't make it out of here." He says grabbing her hand and running after her sister.

She frowned in confusion and looked down at their hands, but didn't pull away. She ran beside him, struggling to keep up with his long strides.

Dani ran up to a long hallway that had two ways to chose from. "How the hell do we get out of this damn maze?" She says looking over at them then raises an eye brow at their hands then gives her sister a look.

"We'll go through the main room where the throne is, the Queen will be in there but she won't have any guards with her." He says going to the left.

"You _are_ leading us to the Queen!" Ria snapped and pulled her hand out of his. "Is that the only way to get out of here?"

"I'm leading to her because she is defenseless and can't do anything to you without her guards! The only way out is to go where the guards would least expects you to be and go out the front door. That is the only exit!" He yells at her while grabbing her hand again while dragging her down the hallway.

She reluctantly followed him, nearly stumbling at his fast pace. "Dani, you said there should be someone waiting for us outside, right?"

"Uh..." Dani thought for a second then shrugged when they ran into the throne room. "Maybe those are Chesh's words not mine. I hope the Hatter will be outside waiting but I can't promise anything."

Stayne looks over at the main doors and runs towards them before the Red Queen jumps in front of him. "What are you doing with MY prisoners!"

"Move it, air head!" Ria snapped and pointed her spear at the queen.

A moment later she thought she heard the sound of barking, and suddenly realized that Chesh was supposed to lead the dogs toward Stayne.

"We don't have time for this." Stayne says putting his hand on her face and pushing her over out of their way while turning towards the barking.

''What on earth are they doing at this part of the castle?"

"Oh shit were dogs part of our unplanned plan?" Dani says looking over then starts pushing them towards the door.

"We told Chesh to lead the dogs to Stayne, to distract both of them. I didn't think he would change his mind and try to help us." Ria sighed and rolled her eyes. "Maybe we can get some horses and outrun the dogs."

Stayne looked over at Ria and frowned slightly then pushed the main doors open and ran outside.

"I only have one horse that can take us now that the castle is on alert because of you two. Maybe I can get all three of us onto that horse long enough to out run the dogs." he says letting go of her hand and grabs the rein of his horse.

"Will they stay in the castle?" Ria asked as she looked over her shoulder.

For a moment she thought she had been Chesh, appearing for a second before poofing again, but he had been too far away for her to read his face.

"No they won't but they will give up after a certain distance and go back to the castle." Stayne says getting on the horse and holding his hand out to Ria.

"If we don't leave now it will be too late." he says as Dani sighs while looking around. "I guess he didn't come." She says walking up to the horse.

She took his offered and hand pulled herself up onto the horse behind him, and then reached a hand down for Dani.

"Maybe he's farther out." She suggested. "We're still pretty much in the castle yards."

"Yeah maybe." Dani says grabbing her hand and lifting herself behind her on the horse while hugging her from behind to avoid falling off."

Stayne looks back at them then takes off as the dogs follow behind them out of the court yards. "Who was supposed to be waiting for you two?"

"You called him Hatter, right?" Ria asked as she wrapped her arms around Stayne's waist to hold onto. "Will he have another horse, if he's waiting for us?"

"The Hatter?" Stayne asks in disbelief, "You are relying on him to help you escape, are you as mad as he is?" He says shocked.

"Hey you don't know him so shut up! He's really nice and if he said he was going to wait for us then he will...I hope." She mumbles the end to herself.

"If Dani trusts him, I trust him." Ria said stubbornly. "From what I've heard, he's more trustworthy than you are."

"Yeah so shut up you stupid tall giant you." Dani says defeated as she looks back at the dogs still following them.

"He is a mad man, he's not right in the head I wouldn't trust someone like that." Stayne says ignoring her comment.

"Hey, don't judge people." Ria scolded him. "At least he didn't tie Dani up and sling her over the saddle." She paused and glanced back at her sister. "He didn't, right?"

"Whoa he did what to you! Oh hell no, get me off this horse so I can kick your ass." Dani says switching to protective sister mode.

"She's not an animal you can tie up she's a person you cretin!" She says trying to punch him from around her sister.

"Stop it!" Ria insisted and blocked her sister's punch. "We don't have time for this. Once we're safe and away from the castle, and then beat him up as much as you want."

"Miss Dani." A voice said, and a second later Chesh appeared. "Hatter is close by, but he saw this man here and is unsure what to do."

Stayne looks back at her trying to doge her punches causing the horse to stir. "Would you control her she's like a child!" He yells back at them.

"I'll show you a child." Dani says then looks over at Chesh."Tell him to meet us and we'll deal with him later, we don't have time to stop now till we reach a safe place then we can kick his ass."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"At the village, then. Your friend should know where that is." Chesh said before vanishing again.

"The village? What is he talking about?"

Stayne glances over at the cat before he disappears and lets out a defeated sigh knowing when she learned the truth she may never trust a word he says again.

"There is a village not far from here, when we get there I will tell you everything you want to know about anything." he says riding faster.

She nodded in satisfaction and fell silent for the rest of the ride.

At the site of the ruined village, Hatter sat upon his grey horse, Dani's horse silently standing beside him. He looked around the village, his green eyes wide as he remembered the destruction.

Stayne walked up to the ruined village and looked down at his hands before sliding off the horse and helping the girls off the horse.

Dani looked up at the Hatter and would have been more excited to see him but the look on his face showed this was not the time or place to be happy.

She lifted her hand and gave him a small wave.

When Hatter noticed them, he gave a small smile and climbed off his horse.

"Hello, Miss Dani." He said politely. "Is this the blonde haired girl you were looking for?"

"I'm Ria." She introduced herself. "Dani and I are sisters. And you must be Hatter."

Dani gave a small smile as she walked up to him resisting the urge to hug him. "Uh yes she is thank you for helping me find her. I couldn't have done it without you or Chesh."

Stayne stood in the background and glanced around feeling more out of place then he did at the Red Castle.

"Thank you for accompanying my sister." Ria said softly. "Is there any chance you know how to get out of here?"

"I'm afraid not. I would assume the same way you came in."

"I fell through a chimney... Well, I thought it was a rabbit hole..."

Dani just stood there smiling at him then looked down at her hands. If it wasn't for the Red Queen and her destruction, this would be a nice place to live.

"I'm sure anything is possible here in this place." she says twirling her fingers together.

"Maybe, maybe." Hatter nodded quickly and gave her a large smile. "But first can you tell me

what he is doing here?" His eyes flashed a yellow color when he looked at Stayne.

"He helped us escape. But I still don't know why." Ria rolled her eyes.

"He just helped us that all." Dani says walking up to him getting in front of him. "He's not going to do anything else to anyone." She says watching his eyes change.

"I couldn't let her chop of your head. It didn't feel right to me." Stayne says staring back at the Hatter.

"But letting her chop the heads off of others was perfectly fine?" Ria raised an eyebrow.

"And what are you planning on doing now? Going to go scurrying back to her and beg for her forgiveness?"

"Come, Miss Dani. We should leave this awful place." Hatter said softly and tried to lead her toward their horses.

"No! I'm not going back to that retched woman. I'll go somewhere else in this place but not back to her." Stayne says snapping back at her then clenches his fist to control his anger.

Dani looks back at her sister."Ria come on. We can go to the other castle and figure out how to get back home." She says moving towards Ria.

Ria flinched and stepped away from him. "Well... You might as well come with us then." She murmured. "After all, I still need a horse."

She walked back to the horse that Stayne had brought, and waited for him to remount.

Hatter's eyes widened, and for a moment he looked like he was about to protest.

"Ooh, a prisoner then." Chesh chuckled, appearing right in front of Hatter's face, as if meaning to cut the man off.

Stayne looked from her in shock to the other two then back at her.

"I don't think it's a wise decision to take me with you. You should take my horse and go before they decide to not help you at the white castle." He says holding the reins of his horse out to her.

"This won't end well for anyone." Dani says while grabbing the Hatters arm and pulling him over to his horse.

"And here I thought this place could not get any weirder." She says looking back at Stayne and her sister.

"But what about you?" Ria asked softly as she reluctantly took the reins. "Is there anywhere for you to go, other than back to the Red Queen?"

Now that it was clear that they were safe, and that Stayne had in fact helped them, she couldn't remain angry at him.

"Not a prisoner?" Chesh looked disappointed. "It looks like the young girl has taken a fancy to the tall man."

"I cannot imagine anyone fancying a man like him." Hatter pouted.

"I'll find some place to stay and hide out till you get home safely. If I stay with you they won't help you and right now getting you home is my main priority. I'm sure they are some broken buildings I can go where the Red Queen won't look for me." Stayne says shoving the rein into her hands.

Dani looked over at the Mad Hatter and frowned slightly then looked back at her sister thinking for a moment.

"But what happens if we need someone to fight off the red army? We could use you for that since you are a warrior yes?"

"I highly doubt Dani's friend will be of any help." Ria pointed out.

Hatter frowned, but didn't say anything.

"Come on, you're leaving the Red Queen. I consider you a good guy now."

"That's not what I meant..." Dani mumbles while looking at the Hatter and frowning more.  
>Stayne let out a defeated sigh knowing he wasn't going to win against this girl.<p>

"Fine I will go with you to make sure you get home safely." He says lifting her up onto the horse then gets on behind her.

"Great!" Ria said cheerfully. "I'm just happy that now I'm not tied up and slung across your saddle." She smirked and glanced back at Stayne.

Hatter was beginning to look uncomfortable, and with a nervous laugh, he turned his horse in the direction of the White Queen's castle.

Stayne grew a slight blush on his cheek then shook his head and looked over at the others.

"You lead the way Hatter." he said not believing that those words would ever come out of his mouth.

Dani looked over at her sister then look back over at the Hatter watching him move his horse.

"So wait what are we going to tell the White Queen when we walk into her castle with him?"

"We've got a prisoner." Hatter said cheerfully and smiled over at Dani.

"He's not a prisoner." Ria protested. "He's coming willingly... mostly."

"But we need a story, right?" Hatter pointed out, stilling looking happy.

"That's kind of disturbing how happy you are if you have a prisoner. I thought the good guys didn't like taking prisoners." Dani says walking up to his horse.

"The story will be I was banished from the Red castle for letting you two go, its not a lie and if you ask the Red Queen she'd agree." Stayne says moving the horse forward.

"Who said we are the good guys?" Hatter asked. "We are all guys... Or or girls, in your case. There is a bit of bad and good in all of us."

Ria frowned at the Hatter, then slowly nodded in agreement. "So he's been banished, not captured. Got that?"

She gave Hatter a look, but the man didn't seem to be listening to her.

"Well I mean you aren't cutting people's heads off and stuff ya know." Dani says then sighs in defeat knowing she wasn't going to get him to understand and hopped on his horse behind him and shook her head.

"Don't waste your breathe on him, he's mad in the head and doesn't seem to listen to reason. We'll just have to explain it to the White Queen when we see her. She isn't crazy like the rest of them." He says as the horse walks off.

"Hey, don't be rude." Ria scowled and hit Stayne in the arm. "He may be a little mentally challenged, but he still has feelings." She glanced over at Hatter, but he didn't seem to hear anything that had been said.

He was gazing up at the dead trees and stormy sky, a small smile on his lips

"Are you sure? I mean did you see how upset he got when you said I was not a prisoner and how happy he was when he thought I was? He has to be bipolar or something along those lines." He says shaking his head while glancing over at the Hatter.

Dani tilted her head while staring at the Mad Hatter then looked over at her sister and just shrugged her shoulders in defeat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Also everyone needs to go to this link -**

petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

**and sign this petition to stop the cyber attack thats going on this site, hopefully if we can get alot of people to sign it. There are other petitions on this site besides this one as well.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"So?" Ria hissed. "No matter what is wrong with him, you shouldn't be rude. If you want to prove that you're a good guy, then you should be sympathetic to him."

"I am in the mood to make a hat." Hatter suddenly said as he gazed up at the branches of the dead trees.

Stayne rolled his eyes then sighed in defeat. "Fine! I'll be the bigger man and not be rude to him anymore but if he says something about me being a prisoner again it's out of my control."

Dani looked up at him while tilting her head to the side. "You can still make me a hat if you want too." She says behind him.

Ria smiled and nodded in agreement. "Alright. It looks like his attention is elsewhere anyway."

"A hat needs an occasion." Hatter said. He gave her a blank stare, and then suddenly grinned. "I feel like we will have a happy occasion soon enough."

"Or nowhere." He mumbles under his breath as the walk up to the white castle and stop in front of its giant white gates.

"Oh, um ok great because I'd really like a hat from you." Dani says looking at him then looks up at the white castle.

Ria gasped when she saw the white gates, her eyes widening in amazement. She had not gotten a proper look at the red castle, but already she knew that this place was much more regal and beautiful.

It actually felt like the home of a queen, not the prison that the red castle seemed like.

Hatter hardly seemed to notice when they arrived at the gates. The guards, though hesitant about the other three, recognized the Hatter and let the party through.

Stayne looked around uneasy at the castle looking at the walls and windows to see if anyone was watching them on the ground then glanced at the guards.

He didn't know what was going to happen to him when they met with the white queen but he knew deep down he was going to deserve his punishment.

Dani looked over at the guards and noticed that they weren't cards like at the red queens but they were chess pieces.

This place really was like out of a child's imagination with the games, the characters, the outfits.

Ria sensed Stayne's uneasiness, and offered him a comforting smile. "Don't worry; I'll make sure they don't do anything to you. After all, you saved Dani and me."

The guards moved in closer to the party, not saying a word. They kept their lanced angled down, ready to charge if anyone made a threatening move.

"The White Queen is very friendly." Hatter said with a smile, ignoring the guards. "I think she will simply adore you two." He looked at Dani and Ria, but kept his gaze off Stayne.

Stayne glanced back at her and tried to change his mood.

"You may see it like that but not everyone else will. And I do not blame them for it." He says as they walk up to the front doors and slide off the horse while holding his arms out to her.

Dani looked at the guards and started to get uneasy about how close they were getting. "Does everybody here have their own army of guards?" she says looking back at him.

Ria accepted his help off the horse, but she kept her gaze on the guards surrounding them. "If the White Queen is as kind as Hatter says, then I'm sure she will listen to your story."

"Only those that need protection get protectors." Hatter pointed out.

"Hatter! You've returned!" A soft female voice said in delight. The guards parted just enough to let a woman pass, her skin and hair a white color, while her eyebrows contrasted sharply.

Hatter grinned, and then bent his body in a ridged bow. "I have brought some guests with me."

"Oh..." The White Queen looked from Dani, to Ria and finally to Stayne. Her gaze rested on the tall man, her dark eyes going wide with shock.

"Yes, I see... Follow me." With that she turned and left the circle of guards, which closed up behind her to form an escort for the guests.

"Let's hope so." Stayne says letting her go as the White Queen walked up to the Hatter. He looked up at her then dropped his gaze at the look she gave him and followed behind the rest of the group.

Dani looked over at the White Queen in awe from how beautiful she was compared to the Red Queen. Dani looks over at Stayne then took a deep breath of confidence and followed behind the group of guards.

Ria followed the guards, but fell back to walk next to Dani. "Have you met this woman yet?" She whispered. "She seems nicer, but I don't trust her with Stayne."

"The White Queen is very nice." Hatter said before Dani could reply. "

"Yes, you've said that." Ria said coldly. "But that was toward you. How would she react to someone like Stayne?"

"We have never had someone like Stayne in the castle." Hatter said, and then seemed to wander off in his own thoughts.

Dani put her fingers up to stop him so she could reply but he just seemed to ramble.

"No I haven't met with this woman but if anything happens, for you, I'll have this guy back."

She says patting her sister's shoulder. "I'll make sure he gets a fair trial from this place if they do decide to punish him or whatever they do in this place; I hope she doesn't cut off people's heads too."

"No head chopping here." Hatter said cheerfully. "but we never get traitors here, so I don't know what the queen will do." All the while he smiled and looked around at the gardens.

"That's... Comforting." Ria muttered, then smiled at her sister. "Thank you."

The group entered the white castle and instantly turned into a large throne room, where the queen sat down and gestured for the guards to move away.

"Now, will you please introduce yourselves?" She said pleasantly.

"My name is Ria, and I came from London... But that might not mean anything to you..."

Dani put her hand on her neck and rubbed it at the thought of people chopping off other people's heads.

"Uh...I'm Dani, her sister, I too am from London, not sure how I got here." She says not really sure what to say to her.

Stayne stood up right at attention when it came to his turn. "Stayne is my name." Although she already knew who he was.

"Yes, of course." The queen said coldly and stared at Stayne. "What are you doing here? And Hatter, why are you with them?"

"Miss Dani wished to save her sister." Hatter replied. "It worked." He added with a grin.

"Please, your highness, Stayne helped Dani and I escape from the red castle. If it wasn't for him, we would probably be waiting for our heads to be chopped off."

"Yes, my sister does have an unusual addiction to chopping off heads." The White Queen muttered.

"Nobody is perfect; everybody has a good and a bad side and deserves a second chance." Dani says stepping forward.

"If he was so evil, then why is he risking death to help two strangers that he has never met before?" She says trying to make a valid point.

"The fire warms the stranger, but will just as easily kill them." The queen said softly.

"A fire does not have feelings though." Ria blurted out.

Hatter's eyes widened and gave Stayne a questioning look.

"This was obviously a mistake to come here, we should just go." Dani says pulling at Stayne's arm.

"No, the queen is right." He says pulling away from her.

"The red queen let my sister in on a lie; she won't let you in on the truth. Do you not see how backwards that is?" Dani says.

"Wait." The Queen said gently and walked towards them. "Hatter, do you trust them?"

"I have not had a reason to not trust Miss Dany." Hatter replied.

"And Miss Dany, do you trust these two?" The Queen gestured to Ria and Stayne.

"I am her sister, she must trust me." Ria protested.

"The Red Queen is my sister, and I would not trust her with the life of a rock."

Dani looked over at the Hatter and smiled then looked back at the queen.

"Yes, I have always trusted my sister and always will. And if she trust's Stayne, then so do I." She says stepping in front of Stayne.

Stayne looked down at her then over at Ria while letting out a sign of relief.

"Alright." The Queen smiled. "Then please tell me why you are here."

"They would like to get home." Hatter replied.

"And where is home?" The queen asked.

"Closer to here than it is to the Red Castle." He chuckled lightly.

"We don't know where home is." Ria admitted. "We were hoping you could help."

"We don't know how we ended up here." Dani says looking over at the Hatter than back at the queen.

"They fell into the hole and landed in our world." Stayne said looking over at Ria.

"Not sure where from the sky they came or where to go to send them home." He says.


	8. Chapter 8

****I would like to thank ****Dragon of Yin and Yang ****for adding my story to their favorites/ alerts. I know this story is taking a while to upload and some chapters are getting shorter but you have to understand that me and the other person writing this do have a life and school. We can't always work on this, I have other stories that I am trying to work on as well so I can't upload this as fast as I would like.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"I ended up in a chimney." Ria said, hoping that would help.

"Very odd." The queen frowned. "Unfortunately, I do not know how to get you back. However, perhaps something will come up if you help us."

"How so?" Ria frowned.

"You and Stayne know the Red Castle pretty well, I assume. We need to take the crown from my sister. She is destroying the land."

"Woah woah woah! You want us to back there are you insane!" Dani says throwing her hands up.

"There is no way we're going back there, you know how hard it was to get out of there! I'm exhausted and hungry, forget it!" She says turning with her arms crossed.

"Going back there is extremely dangerous and risky, especially for them." Stayne says motioning to Ria and Dani.

"We do not need them back. We need a map." The queen replied. "I assume you know the castle well enough to draw one?" She asked Stayne.

"We know the dungeons." Ria said bitterly.

"Yes, I know every in's and out's of that castle. Every window and every person who is living there with her." Stayne says standing up straight, at attention.

"Are you going to send an army after her? Isn't her army just as big if not bigger because of her followers?" Dani asks looking over at the Queen.

"Yes, her army is very large. She has forced many animals into her service, and because of that I cannot attack her." The Queen frowned. "However, if only a couple people go," here she looked at Stayne and Hatter, "then perhaps they can get by her guards."

"And do what?" Ria asked. "Off with her head?"

"I fear her head is too large to chop off." The Queen grimaced. "No, force her to step down as queen."

Stayne glances over at the Hatter with a sour look then looks back at the Queen. "And how do you suppose we force her to step down as Queen?" He asks, crossing his arms.

"Don't you have an inside man or something that can do the job? I mean sending in these two, the plan won't last." Dani says looking over at the Mad Hatter.

"If I had an inside man, we would not be in this situation at the moment." The Queen replied. Ria was amazed at how calm she remained, despite the trouble everyone was giving her.

"As for your question, you have a sword, do you not?" The Queen looked at Stayne, but sadness showed in her eyes.

"I do not wish to harm her. But she is harming innocents, and we cannot allow her to continue."

Dani mumbled to herself then crossed her arms and looked away. This plan was risky and too dangerous and could only end badly for anyone who agreed to it.

"Yes, I did own a sword and I will take the fall for anything that happens in this plan. I already have too much pain and blood on my hands, one more person won't change anything." Stayne says putting his hand on the handle of his sword that was attached to his hip.

"Wait, there must be a better way." Ria protested. "Don't you have an army?"

"I do, but it is no match for my sister's." The Queen admitted.

"Can't you recruit more people?"

"My army... They are not technically people." The queen bit her lip and looked down.

"More cards?" Ria frowned. "This place is so strange... Can you make more?"

"They are not cards, and I'm afraid not."

"It doesn't matter if they aren't people as long as they are willing to stop her." Dani says stepping forward.

"I know where some are hiding." Stayne said coming forward.

"I was to hunt them out and bring them back to the red castle, if we can find them, they can add more power to your army. Even if it's small, it's still something." He says looking over at Ria.

The queen hesitated, clearly not happy at the thought of fighting. Her pale pace seemed to go even paler.

"If they are not human, can they feel pain?" Ria asked softly.

"Of course. They are alive... In some way." The queen murmured, though in truth she wasn't too sure. Her soldiers had never actually done much fighting.

"But I cannot see any other way, unless you are willing to sneak into the castle."

"No." Ria said firmly before anyone else could reply. "It's too dangerous."

"There is no other way, sometimes all you can do is fight for your freedom. Talking doesn't always work." Dani says, throwing her hands up in defeat.

"She's right, sometimes all you can do is hold your ground and sacrifice what you believe in. If there are some people who are willing to fight, then let them. Everyone knows what will happen if they win or lose." Stayne says.

"You're planning on fighting, aren't you?" Ria sighed and looked up at Stayne.

"He is a warrior. He must fight." Hatter said. "I am a hatter, so I must make hats. You are a woman, so you must-"

"What? Cook and clean?" Ria snapped, turning on the man, then looked back at Stayne. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Cook and clean my ass." Dani says crossing her arms with attitude.

"I'm fighting alongside him, the bitch has it comin'" She says pointing her thumb over to Stayne.

Stayne nods his head with a sigh then looks over at Ria. "I will have to come up with a battle stragedy if you would like to help with that. You are very bright and having someone who is not...like me will help my plan."

Ria couldn't help but blush at being called bright. "If you think I can help in that way, then I will try my best... Though I don't know much about battles or planning them."

"Think like a man." Hatter grinned. "Preferably a simple minded soldier." He glanced at Stayne for a second, and then looked down at Dani. "Don't lose that head of yours. I would like to hat it soon."

"If anyone can help me it's you I have faith in you." Stayne says before looking back at the White queen then grabs your hand and walks out of the throne room. "We'll have to find a quiet place to think about this."

Dani looks over at the Mad Hatter and couldn't help but blush at his comment. "Ok, I'll make sure not to get my head cut off just for you."

"Thank you, you are most kind." Hatter said with a small bow to Dani. "Hatting a dead head is quite morbid and saddening."

Dani smiles more at him then gives a small curtsy to him. "Now, where can I find some pants to fight in, kind of hard to fight in a puffy dress." she asks pulling out the edges of her dress.

The happiness in Hatter's eyes quickly faded when Dani asked for pants. "Oh... Uh yes, follow me." He forced a smile and turned to leave the throne room.

Dani's smile drop as she saw his look change and followed behind him as she looked down at the ground. She knew a fake smile when she saw one; she always had one on when they had to go to parties.

Hatter reluctantly led her through the castle until he reached a large wooden door. Inside the room were well tended suits of armor, along with an assortment of weapons and smaller bits of armor. "The smaller pieces will be at the end... I will find you a weapon." He said softly.

Dani stared in awe at all the different armors and weapons that were hanging on the wall. She then looks over at the Hatter and lets out a sad sigh before walking up to the wall of armor and starts pulling pieces down.

"Ah... Maybe this will suit you better." The Hatter said shyly as he pulled out a chain mail shirt and a pair of padded leggings.

"You do not have the strength to wear something like that. Speed will do better for you."

Dani looks down at what was in her hands then looks at what he was holding. He did have a point, she was too weak to where this and speed could help her better than strength.

"Alright I'll try that instead." She says putting her pieces back on the wall. "So what do you have against me wearing pants?"

"You are a woman." He said as he turned around to give her a bit of privacy so that she could get changed. "All the women here wear dresses. I do not know what it is like where you came from..."

"Well I find that sexist but yes, back where I come from women are suppose to wear dresses." Dani says taking off her dirty dress and puts on the small armor that could fit her.

She grabs a small piece of cloth and ties her long hair into a pony tail. "Doesn't mean I enjoy wearing the dress."


	9. Chapter 9

**I would like to thank** _ , hungergamespettalover, XxlittlexwitchxX, _**and everyone else who is still reading my story. This is a short chapter because me and my friend are going to be taking a break for a few weeks to try and finish school. We have finals and projects that have to be finished within the next two weeks and I am struggling with trying to pass 3 of my classes if not more so this semester has been bad for me.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

"But you look pretty in a dress." Hatter replied. "All women look pretty in dresses. A woman wearing pants is like a man wearing a dress. They may still look pretty, but not as much as in their natural clothing."

Dani rolled her eyes as she listened to him, but had to remind herself that this is how people were during this day in age. Who knew how long it was going to be before women could wear pants and get the reaction he was giving.

"Right." She says walking over to the wall of weapons and tilts her head at the large variety.

"Are you done?" Hatter asked, but before she could answer he peaked over his shoulder. Seeing that she was decent, he turned around and looked at the weapons with her. "Have you ever fought before?"

"Not really, its improper for a women to fight and get her hands dirty." Dani says twisting and turning the sword in her hand as she feels the weight in her hand.

"How hard can it really be? I mean all you have to do is push down the cards and they fall over and struggle to get back up."

Hatter laughed nervously and bobbed his head up and down in agreement. "Her most dangerous soldier has switched sides... I hope. But there is more..." He trailed off, his eyes going wide and his gaze distant.

Dani looks up at him as she grips the sword in her hand. "If my sister trusts him, then I will too. She doesn't just go with anyone she just meets, she's smarter than that." she says placing the sword on her back. "What aren't you guys tells us?"

"There is a... weapon that the Red Queen has." Hatter started, and then looked around the room, his eyes wide with fright. "Let's hope she doesn't use it..."

"What kind of weapon and why are we know just hearing about it?" Dani says fixing her armor plate on her chest to make sure it doesn't fall off. "How do we stop it if she does use it?"

"It needs a sword. A special sword." Hatter replied with a small nod. "In the Red Castle."

"Of course it is, god forbid it's in a simple place not protected but tons of guards." Dani says while scratching the back of her head.

"Are you going to fight or stay behind because you're a hatter and not a fighter?"

Hatter looked confused for a second, as if not sure if she was being sarcastic or not. He finally just laughed nervously and smiled. "I will aid my Queen in any way she sees fit."

"Do you know how to fight then?" Dani asks while taking her sword out and leans to the side on it.

"I am a Hatter." He said bluntly, but didn't directly answer her question.

"Yeah...got that." Dani says before placing her hand on her stomach and looks around. "Where is the kitchen at in this place?"

"Oh, the kitchen!" Hatter smiled and strode past her and out the door. He didn't bother to wait for her before leading the way to the kitchens.

Dani blinks in confusion and walks fast after him to make sure she didn't get lost in this giant castle.

Only when he was about to turn into the kitchen did Hatter look back to make sure Dani was still there. He gave her a smile, and then vanished through the door.

Dani gave a small smile back then caught up with him and walked into the kitchen. She looked around the kitchen then at the table full of random things.

"Would you like some tea?" Hatter asked as he pulled down to tea cups, two saucers and a can of tea bags. He placed one in each cup, and then looked toward Dani again.

"Uh sure I would love some tea, thank you." She says, sitting down on a stool next to him watching him make the tea then looks up at him.

"So...with all the different creatures and people here, are you married to one of them?"

The Hatter laughed and shook his head. "Oh no." He replied as he poured the hot water into the cups. He then placed them onto a tray, along with sugar, honey, cream biscuits and spoons.

"That's a shame, have you thought of getting married?" Dani says grabbing a spoon and twirling it in her cup of tea as she leans against the counter.

"Married? Oh no." The Hatter easily replied as he sat down and put several large spoonfuls of honey into his tea, then took a long sip from it, as if it wasn't still scalding.

"Oh..." Dani says taking off a piece of her biscuits and eats it while she lets her tea cool down then adds some honey and sugar into her cup.

"And what about you? You must have suitors lined up to ask your hand." Hatter grinned and took another sip from his tea.

"No, not really. I mean not anyone I want to be with just what society thinks I should be with. I should be able to choose who I want to be with." She says taking a sip of her tea.

"You cannot choose from your suitors?" He asked with a small frown. "Who would choose for you?"

"My family would have to choose for me, probably someone rich or powerful that would benefit them. It has nothing to do with me or my happiness. That's why to be away from them right now." Dani says while taking a small bite of her biscuit.

"Family fights with family here." Hatter smiled sadly. "Is it the same where you come from?"

Dani looked up at him with the same sad smile and nods her head. "Yes, that is the same. Thank god I have my sister who looks past our fighting so we can still be very close."

"Here, sisters fight with sisters." Hatter said with a small, distant smile. "Animals fight with animals, plants fight with plants. The Earth fight the Earth."

"Everybody everywhere fights with something; I don't think there will ever be a time when no one is fighting." Dani says while finishing her cup of tea then sets the cup back on the small plate.

Hatter's eyes widened slightly, as if the thought had only just dawned on him. "Then he frowned and sadly looked down at his tea. "You will be fighting today."

"Yes, yes I am. For a place I know nothing about for people I just met. I would love to rub this into my family's face, if I were to ever see them again." Dani says while standing up from her stool and faces him. "Someone has to fight."


	10. Chapter 10

**So the usual thanking of everyone who is still reading this but I've got some bad news so people might get angry and hate me for it. So this is the list of people I would like to thank for adding my story to their favorites and adding a review to the story, **the jokers lover (Guest), ruler of the ice dragons, Anon (Guest).

**I need everyone's opinion on whose still reading this, my friend just got a job and I just had a job interview and added 4 more college classes to my schedule. That being said, since this chapter is only like half the length of the usual chapters and it is going to take twice as long to update this site because of our **schedules now, I need to know if everyone is willing to be more patient or if I should just stop updating this site all together. I've actually lost interest in this rp a long time ago, but I do like her side of the story (me rping Stayne and her oc) and I don't want to lose her so thats why I'm still in this rp and still updating. If people are still willing to read this story then when I get the right length of the chapter I will take down chapter 10 and re-upload the rest of it. ****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"Plenty of someone's are fighting." He replied. "And those someone's are more likely to survive than you."

"Hey now, you've never seen me fight before. I could be a great fighter if you give me a chance." Dani says with a slight pout while she crosses her arms over her plated chest.

"Besides, one more person could be the win for this war. It couldn't hurt."

Hatter stared at her for a second before letting out a quick laugh. "Even the Red Queen has someone to do her fighting. The important people do not go into battle."

"That's because the Red Queen is a coward who can't do anything herself so she enslaves other people to do it for her. She is just a weak and pathetic woman who needs to be put in her place." Dani says while placing her hand on the handle of the sword resting on her hip.

Hatter's gaze flicked to her hand, then back to her face. "I wish to hat you before you lose the head to hold the hat."

Dani looks up at her head then twirls her hair around her finger. "I would really like you to hat my head before I lose it. That would be lovely, maybe I can wear it during the fight to show off your wonderful work."

"A hat is a hat, not a helm." Hatter frowned and shook his head. "It protects your head from sunlight, not swords."

"I know that, but it might just give me the motivation to fight harder. Or it might just save my life, you never know." Dani says as she walks up to him then places her hands behind her back.

Hatter frowned, not understanding how a hat could save a life. "It will fall off and get dirty." He said slowly, still looking confused.

"Then I will bend over and pick it up, I'll dust off in the middle of the battle and put it back on." Dani says trying not to sound sarcastic but she clearly wasn't getting anywhere with him about this hat business."What's wrong with a little dirt...your hat has dirt on it."

"Ash." Hatter said, and fell silent for a few seconds, as if she would get the reference. "It is ash, not dirty." But he took his hat off anyway, and without taking his gaze off of Dani, he began to brush the 'ash' off.

Dani noticed the look on his face and instantly felt bad even though she didn't know exactly what he was talking about. She seemed to say the worst things to him without meaning too.

She wanted to reach out and brush off his hat off for him but she didn't know how he would react at someone touching his hat.

After a few seconds, Hatter put his hat back on his head and smiled at Dani. "Just ash." He repeated cheerfully as he stood up and started to walk toward the door, glancing back only once to see if Dani was following.

"Just ash..." Dani says under her breath still confused and yet concerned at the same time before looking up at him in the doorway and follows after him.

She places her hand on the handle of the sword to keep it from jingling as she walks fast.

He led her through the castle, taking turns here and there until it felt like they had retraced their steps several times. Finally he started up a long flight of winding stairs to the very top of a tower.

Inside the room was a huge studio full of hats, fabric, scissors and other tools. Along one wall were several shelves of wooden heads, each sporting a hat, sometimes two.

Dani looked around at every wall and every inch of the castle while still trying to keep up with him through the turns. She didn't want to get lost in this large place and end up somewhere else that was different and strange.

She starts to walk backwards as she looks at all the vases and pictures on the wall before turning around in the room in awe at all the unfinished hats and supplies everywhere.

Hater busied himself with clearing off a desk, which had been piled high with fabric, furs, bottles of strange liquid and an assortment of ribbons. He then pulled down a wooden head and held it up as if comparing it to Dani. "Small head." He commented and placed the wooden head down on the desk.

Dani walked around the messy room, touching all the little pieces on the table or the floor then picked up a soft red fabric and rubbed it against her face. She looked over at the Hatter then glanced up at her head and let out a small whine will patting the top of her head.

"Oh no, that's good. No one wants a big head. No one wants to be like the red Queen." Hatter grinned cheerfully as he crossed the room to grab a few bolts of fabric, and then held them out for Dani. "What one is your favorite?"

"That is true, she does have a very large head on her shoulders, and I'm surprised she can even walk through a door without getting stuck." Dani says while looking down at the bolts and picks a dark red color with some black design on top of it.


End file.
